Peridot
Peridot is a talented young witch and number one henchman to Queen Cordelia. She has the ability to turn things into stone (more specifically, into peridot), a skill she's very good at and isn't afraid to brag about. The quickest way to make her angry is to mispronounce her name--it's actually Peri-''DOH'' (the t is silent). Appearance Peridot has light skin, dark green eyes, and green hair. She is roughly the same height as Almond. She wears a large green witch hat with a star on the tip, and a short green tunic with a star on the neckline. Under the tunic Peridot wears a black long sleeved shirt and long black leggings. She wears green shoes that are partially covered by her leggings. She has also worn a carnation dress and a shirt that says WAH Peridot has bunny ears with a rectangular shape usually seen in natives of the Crystal Kingdom. Personality Peridot is extremely proud and boastful of her abilities, mostly because she knows her bragging is justified. She enjoys attention and flaunting her skill and gets frustrated and upset when bested. She has a short fuse and little tolerance for people who cross her, even the Nightmare Knight himself. When interacting with Almond, she tends to get flustered easily, which according to Gigi's twitter is due to Peridot having a crush on her.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-299/ Peridot has a side she keeps hidden, one plagued by terrible nightmares and riddled with anxiety. There are few other people who know about this, presumably limited to Cordelia and the Nightmare Knight. Abilities Peridot is a magical prodigy with such skill that she never had to have any kind of official training. Her signature ability is that she can turn things into stone--or, more accurately, into peridot. (She can control how long this spell lasts, as proven in Chapter 3, when she turns Lord Cabbage into a statue. Almond panics, then Peridot explains that she went easy on him and it'll wear off in 20 minutes.) This ability applies to almost everything, from physical objects to intangible elements like fire to even living beings.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-434/ She gets around on an enormous wand that doubles as a broom, rarely ever on her feet. She claims that she is just better then everyone else. Appearances Peridot appears briefly in the Prologue, bringing the Splash Stone to Cordelia. However, Peridot's first proper appearance is in Chapter 0 at Tiramisu Tower, where she confronts the main group in order to collect the final Disaster Stone. She attempts to turn Cucumber to stone in order to retrieve it, however, he throws the stone to Almond, who then deflects Peridot's spell using her sword, causing Peridot to fall off of her broom. Although Peridot is prepared to fight for the stone, Almond hands it over towards her so she can revive the Nightmare Knight, as she wishes to go on a quest to stop him in order to be a hero. Peridot, surprised and flustered, flies back to Queen Cordelia with the stone, but not before swearing to make Almond pay for embarrassing her. Peridot is soon shown at Caketown Castle, where she gives Cordelia the Disaster Stone, which the evil queen then uses to summon the Nightmare Knight. Peridot returns in Chapter 1 solely to gloat at Almond while she, Sir Carrot, and Queen Conch are trapped by Splashmaster. After nearly being smashed by the Disaster Master, she makes a quick retreat, but not before telling Almond not to let herself be defeated by the sea monster so she can eventually beat her herself. During Interlude 1, Peridot is summoned by Cordelia once again, who tells her she is to meet with the heroes once again in the Melody Kingdom, a command Peridot responds to with excitement, as it gives her another opportunity to take her revenge on Almond. The queen also asks her to move the frozen King Croissant to the dungeons, where Peridot runs into Lord Cabbage, who she informs of the fact he is allowed to leave, as he serves no purpose to their plans, although he chooses to stay, a decision which leaves Peridot exasperated. The witch soon encounters the Nightmare Knight, who angers her by pronouncing her name incorrectly, causing her to fly off in a rage. Peridot shows up in Chapter 2 as one of many actors in "Legato"'s play, where she drives off Bacon with her magic to take his place, upon which she then confronts Almond yet again, seizing the opportunity to defeat her in front of a live audience. However, Legato interrupts their standoff, causing her and the other cast members and audience to turn on him and trash his play, causing him to set his minions upon them. When one of the minions is about to get Almond, a blast of the young witch's magic freezes them, causing her to, once again, fly away flustered, crying that she "missed". Peridot briefly returns in Interlude 2 just as the Nightmare Knight is about to punish Cordelia, crying over her last embarrassment. The queen assures her they'll get the heroes next time, and offers to watch Peridot's favorite show with her in order to cheer her up, an offer she gladly accepts. The tender moment between the two seems to leave an impact on the Knight, causing him to forego punishing Cordelia. Peridot then sticks her tongue out at him before joining Cordelia, causing him some shock and possibly embarrassment. The green witch comes back yet again during Chapter 3 under the guise of "Marigold", one of the five contestants to become the Flower Kingdom's princess stand-in. She interrupts a possibly dangerous incantation from Dahlia against Almond by freezing the former, before removing her wig and confronting her rival as herself. She accidentally slips up and reveals she came in search of her, causing Cabbage to make a jab at her expense, which provokes Peridot to freeze him (for twenty minutes) in embarrassment, afterwards her and Almond finally face off properly. The two seem to be enjoying their duel, however, it ends abruptly with Almond forgetting about it almost entirely. This is because Peridot was captured by Rosemaster, who she briefly argues with in her hideout. Trivia * One of Peridot's nightmares involved her getting married to Almond with Sir Tomato acting as minister, only for a massive, demonic Queen Cordelia to crash it, harshly ridiculing her for marrying a hero, saying that all she wanted to do was rebel, and she couldn't even do that right. References Category:Characters